Some Valentine's Day fluff
by sanseui-kitty
Summary: A couple years after Sasuke came back from Orochimaru, it's Valentines Day and Naruto has a little surprise for Sasuke. Rated T for sexual implications didn't say that right oh well just to be safe


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!**

**Here's my little Valentine's Day present to everyone. Special mention to SweetsorrowthroughEternity and PirateCaptainBo. My first friends XD. Fluffy sasunaru. XD I was typing this at one in the morning on a school night so forgive me if there are some mistakes. Enjoy.

* * *

**

It was Valentine's day in Konoha and it seemed like everyone had somebody. Hell, even Tsunade had Jiraiya. But two ninja were alone today. One of them being Uchiha Sasuke, of course the years had been kind to him. He looked like a walking sex-god. He had his fangirls chasing him, but he despised each and every one of them. Sakura wasn't so bad now that she had Lee. He spend most of Valentine's day avoiding fangirls.

The other one was Uzumaki Naruto. But it wasn't by choice that he was alone. Iruka invited him over but Naruto declined not wanting to intrude on Kakashi and Iruka time. Of course the years had been kind to him also. He grew but was still considered short. His bright blonde hair fell limp at his shoulders instead of spiking every which way. He was often mistaken for a girl because of his lithe figure.

While Sasuke was avoiding fangirls Naruto was baking chocolates. He set them out to cool when he heard a knock at the door. His hair was in a ponytail and he had an apron on but answered the door regardless. When he opened it he was faced with a panting Uchiha.

"Hiding?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Come on in." Sasuke walked in and Naruto locked the door.

"What smells so good?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's face turned red.

"I was making chocolates. Their cooling now. Would you like some tea?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow but nodded. Naruto went into the kitchen and started the tea. Sasuke followed and saw five chocolate hearts on the table.

"Who are these for dobe?" Naruto didn't turn around.

"Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade." He said.

"Who's the last one for?" Naruto's face turned red again but Sasuke didn't see.

"Secret." He said. "Want to help me deliver them?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Sure." Naruto nodded and put the hearts in boxes.

"First Tsunade and Jiraiya." He said. They poofed to the Hokage's office. They saw Tsunade blushing and throwing things at Jiraiya.

"Knock you Brat!" She yelled. Naruto laughed.

"I come bearing gifts." He held up the chocolates. Tsunade's face lit up.

"Did you make them?" She asked.

"Hai, I made them." She squealed and hugged him.

"Thank you. I love your homemade chocolates." She squeezed him.

"Can't...breathe." He chocked out as she let him go.

"Thanks Gaki." Jiraiya said.

"Well I got to go find Iruka-sensei and Kakashi. Ja." He said poofing out with Sasuke. They arrived outside Iruka's house. They knocked and Iruka opened the door in pants and a towel around his neck with no shirt on and his hair down.

"Ah, Naruto what are you doing here?" Iruka asked.

"I just came by to give you and Kakashi-sensei your chocolates." He said. Iruka blushed.

"What makes you think he's here?" Just then Kakashi came out in a towel.

"Iru-koi do you know where my pants are?" Kakashi asked. Iruka blushed.

"That. Here you go. I have one more to deliver." Iruka's eyes widened and softened.

"So your finally going to confess-" Naruto clamped his hand over Iruka's mouth.

"Yes, now bye." He said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and was also sad but didn't show it. Now he never had a chance with the beautiful kitsune.

"Bye Naruto." They left.

"Where to now dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you have to close your eyes while I transport us there." Sasuke complied and felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes he saw that they were at the Valley of the End. His eyes saddened and looked pained at he memory that was attached to this place.

"Naruto." He said sadly. Naruto shushed him.

"I know, but it's important. This is called the Valley of the End and when we fought here I thought it was just that, the end between us. But you proved me wrong and right here is where I wanna start a new beginning." He held the chocolate out to Sasuke. "Happy Valentine's Day Sasu-koi, Aishiteru." He said smiling. Sasuke was shocked but quickly captured his blonde in a kiss.

"Aishiteru dobe." He said chuckling.

"Aishiteru teme. Forever." Naruto said as they kissed again.

* * *

**I know fluffy, sappy, BUT NO FLAMES!!! It took me one day to write it because i wanted to put it up for valentine's day so forgive me if it's unoriginal and not my best. But i hoped you liked it. XD sequel if you want it. review and tell me.**


End file.
